


Perhaps Love

by notallwhowanderarelost



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallwhowanderarelost/pseuds/notallwhowanderarelost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Twilight and Spike come home to Ponyville after two years of being separated from their friends, they are of course thrilled. However, Spike's world falls apart when he realises Rarity is destined for somepony-somepony that's not him. Luckily for him, however, Sweetie Belle is determined to put him right back on track. Which involves romance. Lots of romance. Including reading some old books, getting acquainted with love in pop culture, and understanding mares.</p><p>Yup, this is probably getting nowhere.</p><p>(Note:I'm 12. Please don't judge, I really did the best I could)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps Love

(Note:When letters in a word are capital,it's most probably meant to be italicised. For some reason I can't do so on this iPad.Again,apologies. )

"Hurry UP, Spike," Princess Twilight Sparkle said impatiently. She tapped her front left hoof as a sign of annoyance. Why did Spike have to be late now, of all days? "They're expecting us any min-"

THUD.

"Oh, not now, for the love of Luna's left hoof. Why do you ALWAYS have to drop your suit-"

Suddenly, Spike emerged, grinning. "Such language."

Twilight blinked. She had assumed that for this sort of occasion, Spike would have worn his best clothes. Instead, he was wearing a simple ruby necklace Rarity had given him the last time they had met. Two years ago.  
He had a small backpack hung on his shoulder-that was it.

"B-but if you're going out THAT simple...what was that thud?"

"Uh, well...I did sorta try to bring some snacks..."

"Liar. I know that look you have on your face. Tell me, what last minute gift did you buy?"

Spike sighed. "Well, it's..." He pulled out something from his suitcase. It was light indigo, with artificial cream decorating it's cover."This. It sorta fell."

"A diary?" Twilight said, trying not to laugh. "Spike, Rarity is twenty-six..."

"Hey," Spike protested. "This was practically all I could get They said 'No, no quills for you, no expensive looking decorations, we know where you live.'" . He snorted. "They thought the diary was for recording money and all that."

Twilight chuckled. "Well, you have today, so cheer up a bit." She turned to the royal guards pulling the carriage they had arrived in. "Thank you, Sirs."

The ever obedient stallions bowed, and flew off. 

Twilight and Spike looked at each other and smiled. Then they silently made their way towards Rarity's house, Carousel Boutique. 

\----------  
DING DONG.

"Twilight! Spike! Is that you?" The door swung open.

Rarity beamed at them. Her hair was in the same style that it was when Twilight's brother's wedding had occurred. It was much neater,of course, since she wasn't escaping any Changelings right now-but that was another story for later.

"Oh, look at you, Twilight! It's like you haven't been helping out at the Griffon War at all."

Twilight blushed. "It's nothing, Rarity. Really, I didn't see much of the war, I was just a counsellor and secretary."

"And you, Spike! You haven't aged at all. Well,you're a few inches taller, but other then that you look exactly like my Spike. Just as handsome as ever!"

"Thanks," Spike said, flattered. Blushing. Why wasn't he blushing? Rarity had just said he was handsome.

"Come in,"

Stepping in the Boutique again was refreshing. There were a couple of new paintings, and some new dresses hung proudly on a rack. Spike recalled that Rarity's sales had been increasing greatly. 

"Well then, best lead you to the main living room," Rarity said.

A few minutes later, they were sitting comfortably on a sofa. Rarity poured them some tea. "Oh, Twilight, I missed you so much. I can't believe we six haven't been writing to each other for three months."

Twilight laughed. "Well, not much we can do when there's a war nearby, plus the occasional political scandals. Personally I liked it better when everything was...magical."

Spike was radiant. For the first time in two years Rarity was finally in front of him again. They would settle back in the old Everfree Castle. He would be under a tree with Applejack soon, dancing with Pinkie...

"Why, hello, Rarity! I didn't notice you had visitors!"

Suddenly Spike snapped back to reality. In front of them was a unicorn stllion with light yellow hair and a tail,plus a purple coat somewhat darker than Twilight's. He was smiling gently, and was wearing a orange scarf. His cutie mark was a quill atop a blank pad of paper.Who could this be? he thought.

"Oh, these are my friends, Fine," Rarity said, eyes shining. "I trust you've heard of Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

"Good lord of the horseshoes!" He said. "Princess Twilight, an Element of Harmony? Am I right?"

"You most certainly are," Twilight assured. "Judging from your accent, I'd say you'd lived in Trottingham." 

"Correct! Well, I spent half of my life in Ponyville, but it's not really counted. I'm Fine Sketch, by the way," he said, extending his hoof. Twilight grinned and shook it.

"Oh," he said, turning to Spike after he had let go." Who's this? Is it a dragon? A little one?" His jawbone dropped.

"I'm 2'4!" Spike said defensively.

"I'm-I'm sorry if that embarrassed you, kind reptile, it's a pleasure to meet you." He turned to Rarity. "How many more friends do you have left, by the way?"

"Close ones? Well,there's some of the spa ponies,you'll seem them on the sixth,"

"The sixth," Fine Sketch said, closing his eyes. "The sixth. How many ponies will there be anyway?"

"Only forty to fifty, I hate crowded events as much as you do," she said, assured. "It ruins the atmosphere. "

"Right, " Fine said. "So,have you invited them yet?" he said, gesturing towards Twilight and Spike."

"Oh, heavens above, I forgot!" Rarity wailed out loud. She turned towards the two of them. "Two of my closest friends..." 

"Rarity?" Twilight questioned. "What..."

"Oh, how could I?!" She despaired, putting her hooves over her head. "I probably forgot to mail about the sixth to everypony!"

"Uh..." Spike began. "If you actually told us what was..."

"I'm a disaster," she moaned. "I probably forgot to tell about it to Rose, Cloud Kicker, Time Turner, Fluttershy...oh, no, have I even told about it to my sister?!" She pulled her hair.

"Rarity!" Fine cried! "You definitely told Sweetie about it, she's out buying some necessary equipment, remember?"

"-oh," The white unicorn said, breathing again. "I er, forgot."

Fine Sketch chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll be alright on the sixth," he said,gazing dreamily.

"The sixth," Rarity replied in a similar manner."

"The sixth,"

"The sixth,"

"The sixth..."

"Um, sorry to interrupt here," Twilight said, "But what IS happening on the sixth?"

Rarity looked at Fine Sketch, then at Spike, then at Twilight, and then and Fine Sketch again. Finally, she answered Twilight's question.

"We are to be married."


End file.
